mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
MLP FiM: (Curse of) The Lost Kingdom
MLP FIM: (Curse of) the Lost Kingdom is an upcoming fan game being made using RPG Maker 2003.__TOC__ Story When Canterlot is taken over by the mad scientist, Steam, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are sent to Albatross, an allied kingdom of griffins to bring back reinforcements. However, the entire kingdom is suffering a never ending winter, at the hands of Steam and his climate towers. Now in order to save Equestria, they must save Albatross first. On the way, they pick up three unlikely allies, Derpy Hooves, La Tormenta and Hawkeem. Together, they must fight many villains working for Steam and discover a dark secret Princess Celestia has hid from the world. Side chapters The game will feature side chapters following other characters, such as Zecora, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Trixie, Shining Armor, and Beanseh providing different points of view while contributing to the story. They all eventually merge with the Mane Party. Super Writer has mentioned the story will be darker than the source material, but still keeps the idealism from the show, along with it's sense of humor. Characters Twilight Sparkle The game's main protagonist. She leads the Mane Party through Albatross in an attempt to save it. The Mane Party A team consisting of 10 characters, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Derpy, La Tormenta, and Hawkeem. They are tasked with saving Albatross, and then saving Equestria. La Tormenta An over the top super hero/luchador/sahuagin that came to Albatross to save it, and forms an alliance with the Mane Party. He's described as a goofy yet noble warrior trying to better the image of his race. Hawkeem An old griffin that used to be Albatross's greatest hero, dragged along to help save his kingdom. He is something of a secondary main character and described as a more cynical foil to the Mane 6. He's going to have to remember how to be a hero if the kingdom is going to stand a chance. Skylord Czar The king of Albatross trying to regain the loyalty of his subjects and save his kingdom. He sends the Mane Party to destroy the towers freezing the kingdom while working with Princess Luna on organizing the plan to take back Equestria. Beanseh An insane conspiracy theorist trying to save Albatross from it's never ending winter, but is afraid of directly working with the Mane Party. He sends letters to the Mane Party to help them along the way. Dr. J A scientist working with the Mane Party, giving them different gadgets to help them progress through the game. She is hinted to have some sort of relationship to Beanseh. Steam The game's main antagonist, described as a mad scientist desperately trying to complete an experiment Princess Celestia stopped many years ago. He uses mechanical soldiers and is responsible for freezing the Albatross. Dr. Horo The second in command in Steam's ambition. He's a giant cybernetic griffin who gaurds the climate towers and created the TITAN unit, a group of super powered assassins you must fight. The Conductor The Mane Party's "Nemesis". He's a diamond dog assassin hired by Steam to hunt down the Mane Party, though he considers Applejack to be his greatest enemy. He's described as being both strange and competent. He will also interact with many of the submitted OCs. Features Playable characters Big Update 3.png Big Update 2.png The game will have 66 playable characters, 45 from the show, 15 OCs, and 6 guest character. Each character will have a gimmick to set them apart from each other, such as Twilight Sparkle using Limit Breaks, or Pinkie Pie's attacks being decided by a slot mechanic. Every character will also have at least 1 alternate costume they will be able to use. These include iconic outfits worn by the characters and designs by various artists like Equestria-Prevails and Sapphire1010. Assist characters Alongside the playable characters will be assist characters, that come in three varieties. *Rank A: powerful but unreliable *Rank B: all around average *Rank C: weak but consistent All assist characters will have a different move if certain characters are in the party. Expansion packs Super Writer has confirmed updated versions to fix any discovered bugs, grammar error, and game breakers discovered. Also, the updated versions will have extra content, such as the Astral Arena, a crossover featuring characters like Nyx and the Nightmares from Story of the Blanks, and Paradox Mode, a story featuring Dr. Whooves as the main protagonist. OC cameos There will be over 150 submitted OCs appearing in the game, filling roles from NPC to playable character. Trivia *The game will have a training mode, called Snowflake's Gym. In the training mode, Iron Will makes a cameo as a poster on the wall while Diamond Tiara's picture is taped to the punching bag. *MLP FiM: The Lost Kingdom is actually the spiritual continuation of another game Super Writer canceled, called the Cursed Planet. More recently, Super Writer has talked about continuing the Cursed Planet using gameplay elements from the Lost Kingdom. *Screwball has been confirmed as an antagonist, however she is not working for Steam. *Earlier screenshots may appear much different than the newer ones. That's because the earlier build was affected by color limitations. *Princess Luna, Snowflake, Princess Cadance, Photo Finish, Filthy Rich and King Czar were at one point assist characters, but later changed into playable characters. *Zangief from Street Fighter has been confirmed as a non-canon playable character. *The character La Tormenta will return in one of Super Writer's future projects, a fighting game called Devil World, which will not be a My Little Pony fangame. References External link *The Beanseh Report (site containing updates on the games progress)mation Category: Fan games